Just a Few Questions
by pixeljam
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is brilliant, and yet as cold and distant as the moon in winter. But he has a heart...it's just buried under miles and miles of ice. And is seems to be melted at odd times, times when he really can't help himself...or when he's simply annoyed.


**I love BBC _Sherlock_, I really do! I mean, crime solving in the modern era with a classic detective, actually done right? (no offence, but I can't stand _Elementary_). I've been into Sherlock Holmes since I the original BBC _Sherlock Holmes_ with Jeremy Brett was on PBS. My brother and I would watch it together. I also have read quite a few of Arthur Conan Doyle's books. Also fantastic.**

**Anyways, this is purely non-romantic (which is a little odd for me to write about two opposite gendered people with no romantic interest whatsoever), but I was trying to write out something about how much I loved Sherlock, and of course, it ended up not how I planned at all...**

* * *

"How did you get in here?"

The girl shrugged. "Easy, really. Your housekeeper let me—."

"Landlady."

The girl gave a half-smile and shrugged once more. "Okay, your landlady. Anyways, she—."

"I already know what she did. Now please be quiet, I'm busy." Mr. Holmes turned back to his computer and began hurriedly typing.

A sigh left the girl's lips. She had known following the odd man who had questioned her probably wouldn't have been very fruitful, but she wanted to try anyways. And now she found herself in a small flat, not very clean at all, with the odd man himself. Newspaper clippings showered the floor, the table in the kitchen area literally covered with vials and milk cartons.

Her name was Alexa Montgomery, an exchange student from America. She had somehow been dragged into a drug war at her university, and now she was stuck. The university had put everyone involved on hold from their studies until matters were sorted out. But the problem was Alexa hadn't actually done anything. She had been at the right place at the wrong time, and now she had nowhere to go.

And then this man had turned up.

He had questioned her with quick, sharp words, as though he already knew what her answers were going to be before she could even bring to mind the answers. She had told him the little that she knew, and before she knew it he was gone in a flurry of a trench coat and scarf. But he seemed to know what was going on, more than the police anyways. And she wanted a full story, something to ease the growing anxiety within her. What if she never returned to her studies? She was stuck in England, with no place to stay. She had been told she needn't go to prison, at least not yet. She what was she to do?

But now that she was here, in the man's flat, she was pretty sure she had done something wrong.

She swallowed. "Mr. Holmes…sir?"

He didn't even turn to face her. "Don't step on anything."

Alexa looked around. "Um…" Papers were everywhere. In fact, the spot she stood on, directly in front of the door, was one of the only places _not_ covered with clippings. She hopped her way around to the couch against one wall, sitting down slowly.

"Stop thinking."

"Stop…what?"

"Thinking. You're distracting me."

The girl blinked, trying to understand the man's words. "Um…stop…thinking?

A pair of piercing blue-green eyes met hers as Mr. Holmes glanced up from his laptop. "Hey, stop thinking."

"Well, how am I supposed to do that?!"

"I'm sure you'll not think of something."

"What?!"

A loud sigh came from the man. "Look, will you just leave me? I'm quite busy at the moment."

Alexa took a deep breath, trying not to scream in frustration. "I have nowhere else to go!" She stood quickly to her feet. "Mr. Holmes, I'm not asking for a place to stay. I just…I want to know if I'm going to be able to continue with my studies."

"That's not really my problem, Ms. Montgomery."

"Well it should be!" Alexa brushed tears from her eyes. "I'm thousands of miles away from home, and all I have are the things brought with me. If I don't somehow get back to college, what am I going to do?" Her breaths were ragged as she sniffled a few times, clearing her nose.

The man seemed to notice now that the woman before him was in some form of hysterics, because he managed to stop typing for a few moments and actually look at her without some sort of resentment. He gave a small sigh and crossed his fingers in front of his face, closing his eyes. "I know you're innocent, Ms. Montgomery."

Alexa swallowed. "You…you do?"

"It's obvious, isn't it? You happened to be in the place that the drug dealing was happening and were dragged in last second before they were all caught, putting you in a bad position, and possibly placing all the blame on you for their problems. Who would ever expect an American exchange student, who must have gotten very high grades to be allowed into the prestigious program you're in, to be dealing drugs? And to make matters worse, they place the blame on you for dealing with the higher up criminals, the ones really behind the incident. And while you act innocent, they can place all the blame and merely state you are lying." His words were quick spoken, and Alexa, in her still rather rough state, only caught about half of them.

She blinked a few times, swallowing. "What?"

The man closed his eyes and paused for a moment. "Ms. Montgomery, I'll expect you to be on your classes at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow morning, or else nothing I have done will have mattered. Do I make myself clear?"

Alexa held her breath slightly, trying desperately to grasp what Mr. Holmes had just said. "Hold on, you mean I can go back to classes?"

Those harsh eyes met hers once again. "What more do I have to say to make you understand? Now go, I'm extremely busy."

Alexa didn't even care. She nearly leapt off the couch and avoided stepping on any evidence as she left the room. She glanced back one last time, thanking Sherlock Holmes silently, so maybe his mental thought perception might pick it up. But she left the room quickly, so as not to disturb the odd man at his work any longer.

* * *

**Just a little one-shot clip of a random encounter. I mean, I'd love to get Sherlock in a relationship, but that would take _sooooooooooooooo_ much work, to somehow get through to the the thick-skulled idiot...**

**My original wanting for this piece was for me to write something about how attractive Sherlock is, or something like that. And of course, it didn't end up that way at all. ****I've tossed around the idea of writing a full-fledged mystery book, but I'm not very good at mysteries...so I'm working with dystopian future/sci-fi. **

**My Silver City story is what I'm working on currently, at least unitl November 1st when NaNoWriMo starts up again. Then I will be starting my first ever full fledged (non-fanfiction) novel. Maybe I'll find somewhere to post it. **

**~~Pixie**


End file.
